Hell Girl: Flowered Blue
by Serinji
Summary: Ani is just your normal middle school girl, except the fact that she has dream of Emma Ai and the people sent to hell! What's she going to do? Even worse, what happens when her and her sister get involved and strange things start to happen! Read to find out and review please!


**Chapter 1: Blue Orbs(Part 1)  
**

**A/N: I do not own Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo, I do however own Ani, her sister,and all the villians and victims.  
**

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" A man screamed. His cries pierced the sky as vines came out from the ground and grabbed him and pulled him in, he clenched the ground and continued to scream.

"Repent for what you've done!" a voice said, the voice had belonged to Wanyudo, a wise looking man who wore a fedora hat and traditional Japanese outfit with a red scarf.

The man looked up and saw him along with 2 other people,Ren and Hono onno, Wanyudo's co-assissants. They looked like regular Japanese people and yet, they somehow struck fear into the man with just one look, but he decided to not to give up, not now.

Hatred, betrayal, jealousy...all these things began to feel his heart again as he struggled to get away.

"Never! Why should I?" the man asked.

"You sabotaged that young girl's hard work and did everything you could to destroy her life" Hone Onna said.

"You're disgusting" Ren scuffed.

"Are you out of your mind?!" the man yelled. "She's the one who betrayed me! She left me! For nothing!"

"You hear that miss?" Ren asked with a smirk.

The man wide eyed when he saw a young girl with long black hair and a kimono appear above him.

"O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others, o damned soul wallowing in your sins.." her eyes narrowed as the man trembled in fear "perhaps...it is time to die" and with that, she waved her arm and unleashed her pedals of death and watched as the man disappeared into the darkness, his screams still piercing the dark gray skies that disappeared as well.

* * *

Blue orbs snapped opened as a young girl awoke. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and walk over to the mirror. Her thoughts began to wander as she took a brush and began brushing her short blonde hair.

"Who was that girl?" she asked herself quietly.

She wasn't sure who that girl was...or that man, just that that girl has been in her dreams more and more. Come to think about it, the dreams were even becoming more vague to her, like visions rather than nightmares or dreams.

She wasn't sure what she'd do, but at the moment, she decided to ignore it and just get ready for school.

"Ani-chan!" Her sister called.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" She called back as she adjusted the tailor of her uniform. She bowed in front of the mirror and gave a smile before going out.

"Hey" She greeted her sister, Yumi.

"About time, I was getting old just waiting here!" She joked. "I thought you would oversleep again."

"No, but those dreams are coming back" Ani said as her smile disappeared. She thought about them again, she didn't want to, but the thoughts intruded her mind like rats intruding an old factory.

"Yeah, you've been having those more often, maybe you should go see a doctor" she suggested.

Ani gathered her emotions back up and gave a fake smile "Yeah, I guess I should. Who knows, maybe it's nothing and I'm just developing a weird case of paranoia"

"Yeah"

They both laughed for a sec before grabbing their briefcases and going out the door.

The school bell rang and the classroom was filled with life. Young middle school students were chatting and socializing as usual, their eyes unseeable to the three outside the window watching them.

"So...you sure that's the girl?" Ren asked as he watched Ani enter the classroom.

"Well, the boss did say she's the one" Hono Onna answered.

Wayundo gave a slight 'Hymph' before speaking. "We'll need to give her a test of some sort"

Ren nodded and rubbed his chin as he spoke in agreement and concern. "Yeah, a lot of young girls have been chosen as the next Hell Girl, but they've never passed, better make sure this is the right one this time"

"Hmm, we're lucky the boss gave the miss a second chance" Wanyudo said.

Wanyudo lit a fresh cigarette as the three of them watched.

* * *

Ani had a very distrusting feeling around her, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it was as though she was being watched.

"Ani Takanamoto!"

Ani's eyes snapped from the window to the window to the teacher, not even realizing she was addressed before.

"I asked you to please come up and solve this problem for us"

"Oh" Was all that could come out of Ani's mouth as she got up and slowly made her way to the board. She felt unusually cold, her eyes shifted from the floor to the problem. It was simple geometry, nothing to hard, all she had to was fill in the variables. But...her hand couldn't move.

_Why..can't I move?_

The world faded from her in a sec, the students around her got up to her, whispering to each other and wondering what was wrong.

* * *

When Ani woke up, she found herself in the nurses office and looked around.

_How...did I get here?_

"Ah, you're awake finally" A voice said.

Ani sat up, greeted by a man with chocolate brown eyes in a neatly pressed lab coat.

"Thanks" she said with a light smile.

Something didn't feel right to her though, Mr. Nagisumi seemed like a nice man, but there was something off about him.

"Oh, you're welcome" he said with a sly smile.

Ani cringed at the smile. She knew something was off and as she got up, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at him.

"Now now, you shouldn't leave just yet, I don't think you're well enough"

Ani's widened her eyes in fear and shock, she thought for a sec, a vision suddenly flooding her mind. They were of her and Nagisumi, but she was dead.

_What...is he doing to my body?_ She thought as saw him sticking a needle into her corpse.

Blinking, Ani immediately came back to reality, she decided not to take any chances and pushed Mr. Nagisumi before bolting out of the room and apologizing. He couldn't say anything now that she was gone, but he was furious that his most recent soon-to-be victim got away. But it wasn't a total disappointment,there were many other girls in the school he could still go after

* * *

Ani walked slowly to class, face looking down as the thought poured in. She wondered why she was so scared, why she had such a terrible feeling around the man, and why she had that vision.

She sighed. _Everything's been pretty weird for me lately, maybe I should just relax or go home._

The young girl kept walking, not noticing that she had just passed Emma Ai and her companions, who were still watching her.

* * *

"These visions seems to be becoming more frequent aren't they, Ren" Hona Onna asked. She had been keeping a close eye on Ani for the past month, she felt pity for the young girl, she seemed so confused and had no idea what was to come. Both her and Ren had noticed Ani having more and more dreams about who was sent, who did it, and now it was to a point where Ani was able to predict her own death.

_What is up with this girl?_ The young geisha pondered herself.

Ren couldn't help to nod, already aware of everything that was going on.

* * *

A whistle blew and everyone started running along the track, everyone except Ani that is. She took relaxing over going home and decided to just to watch the class run. She was pretty happy about it, she never thought she was a good runner and didn't care to, she liked watching people more. It was interesting somehow.

Ani was deep in her thoughts before she heard someone panic and snapped out of it.

"Mr. Kasota! Yumi sprained her ankle!" a girl yelled.

The students gathered around her to look at her. Yuki sat on on the ground wincing in pain and holding her foot.

_First place, I was almost in first place._ She thought.

It wasn't really a race, but Yuki was the school star track runner, a sprained ankle was a drawback to the huge tournament the was coming up.

Mr. Kasota was looking at Ani, she was the only one sitting out. Not fit enough to run, but she could at least help another student get to the nurse.

"Ani!" he called.

Ani immediately looked up to him. "Yes, Sensai?"

"Take miss Yuki to the office please."

Ani nodded and slightly bowed before walking over to Yuki and helped her up, putting her arm around her shoulder for support as they went off.

* * *

Yuki and Ani walked down the hall, silence encircled them. They didn't really know each other and Ani couldn't help by to feel colder the further she walked. The events earlier kinda scared her and she was scared for Yuki.

"I heard you got sick earlier" Yuki said wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah, I did, I just fainted. No big deal" Ani said shyly.

"But it is a big deal!" Yuki exclaimed. "I-I mean, you've been acting strange lately, I've been kinda' worried about you. I mean, we don't each other much, but I worry when another classmate is getting sick"

Ani didn't know what to say, she honestly didn't expect this out of the track star that didn't know her, but then again, she was pretty glad. It was nice when someone cared about you.

* * *

The door slid open and Mr. Nagisumi looked away from his work to see who it was.

_Ah, her again, she'll be hard to get..but what's this? Another girl?_

Nagisumi smiled and got up, he was more than happy to help this girl, he was looking forward to his new victim.

* * *

**Well, there you go, the first chapter to my series! I hope you guys liked it, I'm let you know now that this story will be long and I do plan to write it as though they are real episodes. However, this was only short cuz it was a Part1/Part 2 thing, the last chapter will be the same way as well. Hell Girl: Flowered Blue(Jigoku Shoujo:Hana no Buru) was kind of an accident, I got the idea after drawing a random girl and decided to write a story. I hope I don't disappoint and I hope you guys enjoy the story. Also, I would like a give a special thanks to Chugokugogirl for helping me with the story, thanks alot, I really appreciate it!  
**


End file.
